


Kangaroo, Koala and Predators

by Raven_Fay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fay/pseuds/Raven_Fay
Summary: Woojin is worried, Jisung is happy, Jeongin is confused, Changbin is determined, Minho is amused, Seungmin is panicking, Hyunjin is curious, Chan is suspicious and Felix is shy. The new school year won't be boring nor peaceful, that's obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan and Felix were best friends since for ever. They met when Felix was three years and Chan seven years old and were always together since then. Chan may was older than Felix but it never mattered. They acted as if they were twins b  
and were inseparable. Their parents just accepted it and laughed at the cuteness of their children. They were neighbors, so Felix and Chan could do everything together and they knew everything about each other. They had the same friends in school and everybody just called them 'kangaroo' and 'koala'. Their life was perfect and they were happy. However their wonderful, peaceful life was gone when the schools emo boy and the schools fuckboy noticed them. Changbin and Minho, two very different but inseparable friends who never gave a fuck about rules, the opinion others or authorities. They just did what they wanted to and they got what they wanted. Chan and Felix always avoided them as much as possible because they just were to different. Changbin and Minho were like predators, dominant and confidant, where Chan and Felix were like the perfect preys, soft and innocent. Chan and Felix aren't stupid nor naive nor easy to fool, of course, but they knew nothing about how to escape a predator like Changbin or Minho. They never had sex or any sexual experience. They just weren't interested in things like that. Chan always protected Felix from bullying and everybody knew Chans temper, so there never was a problem. What will happen when Changbin and Minho suddenly are all over the australian boys?


	2. A Kangaroos misery

Chan sighed and stretched when class ended. He felt like he was tortured for years but instead it only were two hours. It wasn't like he hated school, he liked it. He was a good student but he hated math more than everything else. Chan was attentive and eager but he couldn't figure out how to remember what they learned in math. It was like everything he learned about math was lost in a black hole. Chan sighed and left the room to meet his friends for lunch. "Channie!" Felix yelled and hugged his best friend happily. "You act like I was gone for ages" Chan laughed. Felix laughed too. "You were! I felt so lonely in class." That earned him a slap from Jisung. "I was there too, bitch!" Chan laughed again and patted Jisung shoulder. "As much as I love to see you guys bickering we should go if we don't want to anger Woojin." Woojin sat on a table and waved at them. As they sat down, Woojin leaned closer to Chan and pulled him in his arms. "How was math class?" He asked worried. Chan groaned. Do you really need to ask? It was horrible!"Woojin snuggled closer. "Do you want me to explain it again?" Chan sighed and shook his head. "I really appreciate your help but it didn't worked last time and I don't think I will understand it now." His friend hummed softly. "You know, you really look like a couple, right?" Jisung suddenly interrupted them. Chan blushed and gave Jisung a soft punch. "If you talk like this, Woojins crush will never notice him." Felix teased grinning. Woojin blushed too and hid his face at Chans shoulder. "Come on, stop teasing and eat." Chan murmured. They started eating and it were really peaceful. Suddenly, he got a notification on his phone. An unknown number had send him a message. Slightly frowning, Chan opened the message.

Unknown number  
Hey baby ;)

KangarooChan  
Who's this and how did you get my number? 

Unknown number  
It wouldn't be fun if I would tell you, right bby? 

KangarooChan  
I am NOT you're bby and I'll block you.

Creep  
Hahaha you're so feisty bby, I like it. It doesn't matter if you block my or not, you can't escape me ;)

KangarooChan  
Fuck off

Would you like to block Creep?  
Yes | Decline

You blocked Creep


	3. A Kangaroo's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is annoyed by a certain creep and a certain fuckboy.

You have 6 messages from Creep, do you want to unblock?

"Holy Kangaroo, are you kidding me?!"   
"Whats wrong, mate?" Felix looked over my shoulder.   
" Who's Creep?"  
I sighed.   
" I have no idea but I feel very molested."  
Felix hummed thoughtful.  
"Maybe he or she is from our school and it's just a joke?"  
"If it's a joke, it's not funny." I murmured slightly annoyed.  
"Why don't you unblock him and give him a chance?" Jisung asked, who suddenly appeared right beside me.  
"Why should I?"  
"Maybe that person isn't that bad?" Our squirrel answered.  
"You're just curious about who it is." Felix said and rolled his eyes.  
Jisung simply grinned cheekily.  
I sighed again.  
"Fine, let's see what Creep want."

Do you want to unblock Creep?  
Yes | Decline 

You unblocked Creep

Creep  
Awe, it's not nice to block someone, bby

That's rude. 

But it's alright you know? 

Cause it's so cute that you think you can just run away from me ;) 

Come on Channie, unlock me. I know you want it. 

Come on, baby boy, this no fun. 

KangarooChan  
What the fuck is wrong with you?!   
Don't call me baby or baby boy ever again!   
And stop texting me! 

Creep  
Awe, so feisty. You really are adorable, aren't you?

KangarooChan  
Fuck off, Creep!

Creep  
Hahahaha I rather fuck you, baby ;)  
And since you unblocked me, I know you want it too ;*

KangarooChan  
First, I don't even know you and I'm sure I wouldn't fuck you even if I would know who you are!  
And second, I only unblocked you cause a squirrel told me too, not because I wanted to!

Creep  
Sure baby, what ever makes you happy ;3

Angry, I slammed my phone on the table.  
What does this asshole think who he or she is?!  
No, I'm sure it's a boy! Creep is too much of a fuckboy than a fuckgirl!  
Wait, I don't know anything about bullshit like that!  
Geez, I should stop watching sappy teenie movies.   
I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  
I'm no one who gets riled up easily but that ass is getting on my nerves.  
"Is something wrong, Kangaroo Boy?"  
I gnashed my teeth.  
"Fuck off, Minho. Don't you have anything better to do than to waste my time?"  
The school's fuckboy, and most annoying person on earth, smiled at me.  
"What could be better than to see you getting all annoyed and angry at me? It's adorable."  
I took another deep breath.  
"Leave me alone. I won't sleep with you, not even if we would be the last humans on earth." I said firmly.  
He laughed and stroke my arm.  
"It's so cute how sure you are about that!"  
I felt like a volcano, ready to explode.  
I slapped his hand on my arm away and stood up.  
"Class is over and I don't want Felix to wait for me. Step out of the way."  
For a moment, his eyes darkened as I mentioned Felix.   
However, I brushed it off as an imagination.  
I took my bag and made my way to the door when he stopped me again by standing right in front of the door.  
I sighed annoyed.  
"What do you want?"  
He stepped closer until his chest was pressed against mine.   
I felt the urge to step back but I ignored it and looked right into his face.   
"Felix isn't yours and you're not his, don't forget that."  
I bit my lip angrily and frowned.  
"Who are you to decide that? Now go away, I need to leave!"   
His eyes darkened again and I felt like a prey.   
He took my chin and pulled my harshly closer.   
"You're mine, Chan. Only mine!" He growled huskily Would you and pressed his lips against mine.   
As sudden as it happened it was over and he was gone.   
I stood there like a statue.   
Shocked and extremely confused.   
What did just happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I'm glad you guys like it ^w^ I would be happy to read your thoughts about this story in the comments ;3


	4. Koala meets Gunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cute and innocent Koala meets the Gunny aka the boy in black.

Thoughtful, I stared at my phone.   
„No message from Channie.... means that he should be here soon... " I muttered to myself.   
„Awe is the little Koala waiting for the little Kangaroo?"   
I looked up and saw a boy standing right on front of me.   
"I'm sorry but who are you?"   
The boy, who's clothes were all black, looked surprised.   
"You don't know me?"  
I frowned.  
"Should I?"  
He remained silent, starring at me.   
I tilted my head in confusion and worry.   
"I'm sorry, did I upset you?"   
The weird boy smirked and closed the space between us.   
"I think you need to be punished, little Koala."  
"Punished? What do you mean? Why would you punish me?"   
He stepped even closer, close enough for me to smell his scent.  
Oh wow he smells great.  
Wait what?  
I blushed at my thought and moved away.  
My back hit the wall and I was captured.  
My eyes widened when I felt his breath on my lips and blushed even more.   
"Wha- what are you doing?" I squeaked.   
"I punish you. You didn't listen to me, did you?" He purred against my lips.   
"B-but I don't even know you!"  
He chuckles lowly.  
"My name is Changbin, cutie. And I will make sure that you will never forget it." He whispered and bit my lower lip.  
I whined at the pain and tried to push him away.  
Changbin simply grabbed my waist and hold me in place.  
When he started moving his mouth against mine, I relaxed a bit since he didn't hurt me.   
His tongue slipped in my mouth and I gasped at the sudden feeling.  
Again, I tried to push him.  
After a few more minutes he let me go.  
Gasping, I looked at him, confused, embarrassed and red like a tomato.  
"What is wrong with you? Who kisses a stranger you just met?" I muttered frowning.  
"Well we go to the same school,we aren't strangers. And I don't normally kiss people when I just talked to them for the first time. However you were just too cute for your own good. So it's your fault." He answered smirking.   
I blinked confused.   
"Cute?"   
His smirk grew bigger and gave me a quick peck.   
"Like I said, you're too cute for your own good."  
I felt like my head would explode soon, if the blood wouldn't stop rushing in my face.   
I whined embarrassed.   
"B-bad Gunny!"   
He pulled away.  
"What did you call me?" He asked frowning.   
"G-Gunny."  
"What the hell is a Gunny?!"   
"I thought if you as a gangster bunny, s-so the mix word would be Gunny" I stuttered.   
He stared blanks at me for a second.   
"A gangster bunny, huh? Why do you think that I'm bunny like?"   
"Because you... I don't know seems to be soft?"   
He blinked surprised.   
"Soft? Me? Are you fucking blind? Or insane?"   
I shyly shook my head.   
"A bunny. A fucking cute little bunny. I cant believe it. He must be mental." Changbin muttered.   
"Maybe I am."  
"What?"   
"Maybe I am mental or insane or whatever you want to call me. I'm a Koala at all, aren't I?" I answered grinning.   
He chuckled and shook his head.   
"You're unbelievable, Felix. Seriously, I never met someone like you."  
"Well there aren't many australians in Korea, you know?"   
Smiling, he shook his head again and patted my head.   
"You're Kangaroo friend should be here soon. Just don't forget who you belong to, ok?"   
"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.   
He sighed, grabbed me by the chin and kissed me.   
After a few seconds of him exploring my mouth in a hot, wild kiss, he pulled away.   
"You belong to me. I won't accept any other person laying a hand in you, understand? Your taste is my favorite one and no one else with get a sample of it."  
The dark boy looked at me for a few seconds, then walked away.   
"See you tomorrow in school, honey."  
I blushed at the nickname and hid my face in my hands.   
Changbin, what are you doing to me?   
Do you even know how weird you make me feel?


End file.
